


Art

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:07:19
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When Sam was just a baby, Dean remembers him always playing with his food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Art

Title: Art  
Rating: PG-13 I guess  
Disclaimer: Totally not mine  
Summary: _When Sam was just a baby, Dean remembers him always playing with his food._  
  
  
  
When Sam was just a baby, Dean remembers him always playing with his food. Dad would always give him his stewed carrots and strained pears, and even though some got in his mouth, most of it ended up on his face. Or his fingers. Or his bib. But Sam would just sit there smiling, drawing random shapes on his highchair. And Dean would just watch, a smile on both their faces.  
  
When Sam was four, Dean and his father only left Sam alone inside for a couple minutes before coming back in. And there was Sam, in the living room, fingers covered in the paint John had gotten him and Dean to play with. Also covered, were the walls. Trees, houses, suns and moons. He just stood there, clapping his hands and giggling. Sure, their father wasn’t too impressed, but really, Sam couldn’t have cared less.   
  
At the age of 14, Sam took an art class in school. Dean called him a homo, and told him to take woodshop or something, but Sam ignored him. Whenever they weren’t training or fighting, Sam would be sketching in his art book. Every once in awhile, curiosity would get the best of Dean, and he’d flip through the pages. Drawings of them together, their father. Their mother. Dean was glad Sam never took woodshop.  
  
Sam was 23 when he found a new canvas. Well, it wasn’t exactly new- it was 27 years, 7 months and 13 days old to be exact, but it seemed new to Sam. Tanned skin, strong muscles, and salty skin. Well, salty until Sam used his fingers to paint chocolate syrup on. Dean moaned beneath him when Sam licked the syrup off and then brought him in for a kiss. Dean thanked god that his brother loved art.  
 


End file.
